A battery swells at the time overcharging, thus lowering durability and causing a fire. To overcome this problem, the related art has used a method of separating a welded portion between an electrode within a cell and a welded portion of a lead tab with only a swelling force of a battery cell. However, since a portion to be separated separates slowly, and even after the battery cell is swelled maximally, the portion may not completely separated in some cases.
Therefore, a flame is generated in the case in which some of separated metal portions repeatedly contact/non-contact other metal portions when electricity flows in some of the separated metal portions, thereby causing side effects.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a strong force is applied at once to a path through which electricity flows to remove the path, thereby remarkably improving safety.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.